Love, Lost & Found
by jocelynrose
Summary: This is the story of the newest intern to CSI, Ryan Parson. Her journey through her internship not only gives her on-the-job experience, but a realitve she never knew she had, and also a blossoming romance.
1. Far From Home

Chapter 1  
The new intern walked into the Crime Lab with apprehension that seemed to gather from her toes and moved upward clouding her thoughts with the basic facts of forensics. She was a Junior, who had just transferred from Harvard to the University of Las Vegas. She had found this internship through her college professor, whom seemed to have romantic feelings toward her... yuck!! Sad but true, this interns mind spun with so many thoughts that it almost seemed impossible for her to even remember her own name. She headed towards the front desk and flicked her naturally auburn hair, which still remained quite curly, despite many attempts to straighten it. She was interrupted in her concerns with her appearance from the plum blonde sitting behind the front desk, whom was named June.  
Miss can I help you? she asked with a thick lipid smile  
Umm yes I think, I am looking for Doctor Robbins, I am the new coroner inter, Ryan Parson she said as she put an auburn strand behind her ear. She fidgeted nervously very tempted to bite her nails, a habit that she had thought to outgrow, but the craving came back.  
Miss, I just paged Dr. Robbins, he will be coming to greet you shortly. June replied bring Ryan's mind back to earth.   
Ryan mumbled with a fake smile. Her smile faded as she heard loud, obnoxious, rock music coming from the lab across the hall. She peered over her shoulder to see if June was watching her like a hawk, surprisingly she was busy answering a phone call. Ryan crept across the hall to see an unusual sight. She saw a guy, about her age- moderate twenties, with a latex glove on his head. She raised one eye brow at the crazy scene she had walked in on. SUddenly, as she was staring at all of the incredible lab equipment she realised she had been spotted.  
Well hello hot thing the crazy man said as his eye brows raised up and don't  
Don't push your luck Ryan said with an icy tone  
You must be the new intern, Dr. Robbins told me all about you, but he never mentioned you were hot. I am Greg Sanders, lab technician, and forensic in training. And you are?  
Well Greg, I am Ryan Parson, the new coroner intern, from UNLV, and-  
Greg do you have my semen processed yet? yelled a male voice with an apparent accent.  
Yeah Nick, come get it buddy Greg answered as he picked the sheet up from the printer on his right  
Thanks man I think you totally just solved my case the tall brunette said with a white toothed smile. Ryan didn't realize she was staring at this guy until she was brought back down to earth when she was interrupted in her thought process by the man saying  
Hi, your a new face, I am Nick Stokes, and you are?  
Oh, I am Ryan Parson, great lab equipment, I gotta go- Ryan dashed out of the lab as quickly as she could not realise the door was not opened, she ran right into, smash.  
Ryan, Ryan, are you OK? Ryan opened her eyes to blurred silhouettes of two guys hovering over her.  
Woah, what happened? Ryan said in a confused tone still suffering with a head ache.  
You ran into the lab door Greg said with a smile. I have to say that is a first Greg laughed not even attempting to control himself. Ryan rolled her eyes and attempted to get up. She didn't realize she was being aided by Nick, the whole reason she ran into the door in the first place.  
---------------------------------  
You ran into the lab door?!?! asked a non-stop laughing Emma  
Em, this is serious, that guy was drop dead gorgeous! said Ryan enthusiastically.  
You definitely got the drop part down. said Emma with a laugh. Emma was Ryan's best friend from high school, whom also went to Harvard. Emma was the sister Ryan never had. She was everything a girl needed to survive high school and the first two years of college. Ryan missed her dearly and Emma vice versa.   
Em, I better go, I have to get up early to go to work tomorrow. Ryan said  
OK Ryan, just watch out for those lab doors! said Emma laughing  
I will, talk to ya soon Ryan said and hung up with a click.


	2. The Unexpected Reunion

Chapter 2  
A few months into her internship Ryan, sat around lazily on a Saturday afternoon folding laundry and watching the Spanish Channel- which was currently featuring a soap opera. Ryan sat in silence occasionally laughing at the dialogue. She looked over at her grey chair, which held her Chihuahua, Mocha. Mocha had been a gift from her uncle for getting the internship at the Crime Lab. Mocha was cream coloured and had a personality suited for a princess. Mocha was definitely Ryan's little girl, and was the Tea Cup size of the breed. Unlike Paris Hilton Ryan, did not dress Mocha up in embarrassing outfits and brands that she could not even afford to wear let alone her dog. All though, Ryan did have a few different collars for Mocha to wear, that was all the pampering the pooch got.  
She was interrupted in her thought process by the phone ringing. Ryan decided to just let the machine get it. When the machine started to play the familiar voice of Greg, she decide to pick up the phone.  
I had a feeling you were home Greg said over the phone  
What do you want Greg? I am not in the mood to be annoyed right now, plus you are making me miss my Spanish soap opera. Ryan said obviously annoyed  
Spanish soap opera?!? Whatever. The reason I was calling was to ask you for some help in the lab. You owe me for when you ruined the coffee pot by burning the grinds to it. You know I totally saved your butt- Greg said. Ryan interrupted Greg with a huffy fine, I'll be right there after i shower' and Greg was content.  
--------------------------  
Greg how am I suppose to be able to work all of this equipment? You know I do dissect dead people for a living, and I am not a science lab geek like you- Ryan said blowing a curl out from her fore head.  
Well that is why I am going to teach you. I need you to scrape the inside of your cheek with this swab, and we'll run it through the DNA data base. said Greg handing her the q-tip like swab. Ryan gently rubbed the inside of her cheek with the swab and handed it back to Greg. Greg then placed the saliva covered swab into his machine to be processed.  
You know something weird? Greg asked   
said Ryan with a hint of a smile  
My mom's maiden name was Parson said Greg with raised eyebrows. But I never got to meet her, she took off to New England when I was just a kid replied Greg with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
Really? That's interesting. My dad took off to California to be an actor and I never met him. According to my mom he was a big time jerk and a loser.  
Hey when is your birthday? Greg asked curiously  
Umm May 7th Ryan replied;ed wondering what he was after  
Really? mine is May 7th too Greg replied obviously freaked out.  
Ryan said not paying attention.  
Hey look the results are back. There is your name, and- wait that can't be right said Greg panicked  
  
My name came up too- which makes us-  
Makes us what Greg?  
Brother and sister- more or less twins  
------------------------------  
This can not be happening Ryan said hysterically as she slammed her keys and purse down on her kitchen table.  
Ry- relax, I thought that there was something odd about when I was around you. I could feel this connection or something. Plus, I know this is right, I mean DNA never lies, and neither does this background evidence. Greg said trying to calm Ryan down.  
Greg, this is amazing. I can't believe I have lived my whole life believing I was an only child, but I'm not, I have you, your my twin, and my brother. said Ryan wiping the tears away from her cheeks. Greg walked over to her and gave her a hug and kissed her head. I am so happy I have someone like you for a brother Ryan said sniffling. From the chair jumped down Mocha stretching from her late afternoon nap to try and see what all the ruckus was about. Mocha, hey baby said Ryan bending down to greet her happy pooch. She picked up Mocha and introduced her to Greg.  
Yo querio Taco Bell? said Greg mocking Mocha.  
Greg, your so mean! I can't believe you are mocking her! She just meet you for goodness sake. Just because your my brother doesn't mean that gives you the right to be mean and annoying to me. said Ryan. Plus, I think we should keep this quiet for a while until we talk to mom and dad. Ryan added.  
OK, sounds fair to me said Greg as he held Mocha and pet her. She's a sweetie said Greg with a smile. You've got a nice place Ry, it has the best view of Vegas by-far. said Greg in a jealous tone. Do you think we should tell mom and dad we met each other?  
Not yet, I think we should let it sink in first.   
Yeah this is all a blur, almost like a dream. Ry, I think I am gonna go, I need to sort things out, I'll call you tomorrow.  
OK, I was gonna get some pizza, are you sure you wanna go? asked Ryan disappointed.  
Yeah, but little sis, I love ya, bye Mocha. Greg said as he walked out the door of Ryan's apartment.  
Ryan felt so good to hear those words, I Love You' from Greg, but he wasn't' the only man she would hear them from.


	3. Breakfast Cereal

Can you handle it from here? asked a muffled Dr. Robbins  
Yeah, I should be find answered Ryan.  
I need you to tak out the heart and the stomach- we need to find and locate the path of the bullet Dr. Robbins replied. He walked aided by his cane out of the morgue and left Ryan to do her work.  
Hey beautiul Ryan said to the corpuse of the teenager, whom had been found in the dumpster of the local mall. She had no ID, so Ryan had been calling her Shop-Aholic'. Ryan gently cut the heart out from its cavity, whne she heard the door open. She turned around to see who it was, and it was NIck. Even in the srcubs he wore, Nick still managed to look extremely sexy.  
Hey Ryan Nick said with a smile covered by his mask.  
Hi, cnma you give me a hand? Can you hand me that pan over there? Ryan asked. Nick reached ove rto the end of the table and grab the pan, in which RYan gently placed the heart to begin to examine it. Ryan said with a smile. Are you working this case Ryan asked curiously.  
Yes, I just came in to see how things were going Nick replied. Poor girl, she was probably just shopping or on her way home and was attacked Nick said with sympathy. He leaned over and emt Ryan, eye to eye with the heart, and couldn't help but think bout how pretty seh was despite all of the srcubs, and gloves that were covered with dried blood from the autopsy. He watched as Ryan then carfully extracted the stomach and held it in her hands as he picked up another pan. Ryan put it in the pan carfully and then opened it with her scalpel to expose the inside of her stomach which held remains of what looked to be french fries and a burger.   
She must have jsut aten and then been attaced. Ryan said based on the contents of ehr stomach. Just then, David walked in followed by Dr. Robbins. Ryan could not stand David, mainly because he hit on her during an autopsy, but alos had to prove her worng some how.  
No, she probably was eating and then was atttacked. David said with a matter of factly tone.  
Actually, Ryan's hypothesis does seem to check out David said Dr. Robins. He walked over and carfully examined ehr work. Well I have never seen anyone cut the heart and stomach so preccise Dr. Robbins replied with a smile. Ryan, why don't you take a break for a little while. he said while motioning o the door. I'll finish up here Ryan smiled and was grateful that she could have a caffeine re-jolt to keep her a wake. SHe walked over to the sink and took off her gloves, followed by her apron then her mask, and head covering. SHe washed her hands and dried them and headed out the door followedd by Nick.  
Ryan, do you want to grab a cup of coffee with me? Nick asked with a smile.  
Sure, I'd like that.  
_________________  
Nick poured a cup of cofffee and handed it to Ryan.  
No thanks, I don't drink coffee. she said with a smile  
How do you stay awake? he asked curiously. She reached for the fridge door and pulled out her secret weapon- DIet Coke. He smiled and handed her a glass and then they sat on the couch and talked.  
Do you like living in Vegas? Nick asked  
Yeah, I do actually. I'm from Boston, orginally and I love the business of the city, everybody going somewhere, adn doing their own thing, but I really hate the crime. she responded.  
Yeah, I agree about the crime thing. I'm from Texas, and I honestly love that state, I miss my family and friends there. Luckily, I get to visit often. texas is beautiful, I would love have raise a family there. Nick said with a faint smiale, but alos a hint of sadness.  
I've never been to Texas, but that is one state I'd love to visit someday. she said looking at Nick. Just then, in walked Greg and he smiled at Ryan and made a issing face at ehr- defenitly a brotherly thing to do.  
Hey Ryan, Nick he nodded at the pair on the couch and reached for a cup, and poured some coffee into it, nad headed toward the door and said, Ryan, when you get a chance I need to talk to you about something. he said with a smaile and left.  
I hope I didn't intrude or anything Nick said as stood up.  
No, not at all Nick, but please don't go she said with disappoint ment. She reached up fomr the couch and grabbed hos hand. He sat back down still holding her hand.  
I think I am gonna kiss you he said while looking in her blue green eyes.  
I think I would like that she said with a smile. It would be my first she said quietly. Just then he leaned in and kissed her. Ryan could nto believe how wonderful it was and then she ran out of breath and pulled away.  
Are you OK? he said  
Yeah, I didn't have any breath left, you took it all away she said looking at him. She still felt a buzz in her head, but then she realized the were at work and she began to worry. Ihope no one saw us Nick, that woudl be really bad. she said paniced.  
Don't worry, we will jsut make sure it doesn't happen again he said as he stood up She joined him and asked  
Do you want to come to my place for breakfast after our shift?   
He responded with a smile OK, sounds great, I'll meet you in the lobby after our shift.  
--------------------------  
Ryan walked to lab like she was wlaking on air until she saw a frowning Greg.  
I saw your PDA with Nick, and I must say I am disgusted- Greg said  
Please don't tell on us Greg- but he cut her off  
It didn't even look like Nick got any tongue action Greg said laughing at the expression on his sister's face.  
I have work to do Greg she said with a disgusted look.  
I'll call you later today then he called after her as she walked out of the lab.


End file.
